Remember Tomorrow
by J-Belle Emma
Summary: PART ONE of the Rebekah Camden Trilogy - Waking up in 1971 was definitely the weirdest way Bek had ever woken after a had night of drinking. With a Demon playing games and being 16 again in another era, Bek does her best with the help of the Campbells.
1. Waking Up To Yesterday

Rebekah sat in her dorm staring at the book she was supposed to be studying but she was unmotivated and honestly just bored of focusing on her education, she hadn't had any fun in weeks, since her 22nd birthday and the midterm celebration party

Rebekah decided to finally accept the invitation to a campus party that an acquaintance of hers had invited her, and the rest of the campus, too.

It wasn't often that Rebekah went to parties; it wasn't often that she was invited. Rebekah kept to herself a lot; she was very quiet and conservative but when she did decide to go out or get dressed up, the usual singlet and jeans went out the window.

Rebekah changed into her favorite little black dress. The dress reached her mid thigh, the strapless bodice fitted perfectly to her figure and the bottom of it flowed with layers of 20s style tassels. She wore a pair of black mid calf ribbon heels that showed of her French manicured toe nails which complimented her finger nails.

She wore her long brown hair down in loose curls that lolled around the top of her bodice and bounced slightly as she walked. Her makeup was light except for the dark black eyeliner she had applied around her eyes.

The party was only just across campus so Rebekah grabbed her little black clutch bag and keys then walked over to where it was being held. On her way she was getting jaw dropped stares from everyone she knew, she was barely recognizable all dressed up.

When she reached the party, Brock, the guy that had invited her, smiled, his eyes had widened seeing how different she looked. "Hey Bek, you look...Wow!" he complimented, making Rebekah blush a bright red color.

She shrugged, "It's nothing, just had it lying around... Come on, are we gonna party or not?" she playfully shoved his arm with a laugh as she walked over to the cooler to grab herself a drink.

Brock followed her lead and they spent some time just choosing, it was beer, whiskey or baileys. They went a shot of whiskey then left the table with a beer in hand.

After almost four hours at the party; drinking, laughing, dancing and singing moronically loud with a few people she knew from her Latin class, Rebekah knew she was extremely drunk and in for a killer hang over. She decided leaving then would be her best option, get home, drink a gallon of water and sleep it off.

When Rebekah reached her dorm she forgot about everything else and just flopped onto her bed, falling asleep instantly as her head hit the pillow. The dreams that came to her in her deep slumber were quite unusual compared to her regular drunken dreaming. It was as if she wasn't even in a dream.

_Rebekah got up from her bed, with no hang over or anything. "Am I dreaming?" she asked touching her stomach and face to make sure she was still in solid form. She stood up; she was still wearing the clothes she had fallen asleep in. Her head felt a little like she was floating._

"_Well Rebekah you're quick. You catch on a lot faster than most I visit" a dark figure spoke from the corner, making Rebekah jump. "Don't fear, I can't hurt you, you're dreaming remember" the man smiled slyly as he stepped out of the shadows. Just the sight of him made Rebekah feel uneasy._

"_What do you want? Why are you in my dream? How do you know my name?" Rebekah asked him confused; she began looking around for some kind of weapon to defend herself with, if need be. The man laughed at her._

"_You see young Rebekah, I like playing games with people and well, I wanna play with you a little bit... Make you question yourself, your surroundings... Plus I think you could interlink quite well with another game I'm playing with a few others" the man spoke very articulately but he was still confusing Rebekah._

"_What? You sound kind of crazy, so I'm gonna go back to sleep and you're gonna disappear" Rebekah shook her head and went to lie down again. She closed her eyes until she could feel herself sleeping again. When she finally reopened her eyes again the man still stood in the same place, a smug smile on his face._

"_Okay, who are you? Why won't you go away and what do you mean by 'game'?" Rebekah asked feigning interest when she realized he wasn't going away and hoping that complying with him would make him disappear again._

"_My name is Azazel and by game, I mean life" he replied taking a step toward Rebekah, allowing her to see his piercing yellow eyes. Rebekah gasped and took a step back quickly now being quite scared of the man before her._

"_What do you want!" she asked him again a little louder, this time her voice shook, just having him looking at her was scaring her. Azazel stepped forward and kissed Rebekah before she was able to stop him. When she could finally take control of herself again Rebekah stepped back and slapped Azazel._

_He smiled smugly once more, "Feisty... I want nothing more with you... For now..." Azazel replied leaving his reply open ended. "Just go to sleep and I'll be gone this time, I promise" he whispered in her ear. Rebekah bit her lip and looked at him skeptically._

"_How do I know you're not lying and that you won't hurt me or violate me or something while I sleep?" Rebekah asked eying the mysterious man that stood before her._

"_I'm in your dream, I can't hurt you in your dreams" he reminded her. Rebekah nodded slowly, finally taking a chance and believing him as she laid herself back down. Watching the man named Azazel closely her eyes slowly began to droop and drifted close once more._

Rebekah woke slowly expecting some kind of a pain or need to throw up, but nothing came. She felt the cool, wet ground below her. She sat up quickly, realizing that she was lying on a patch of grass beside a park, and out of the corner of her eye she caught herself in the window of a shop and screamed. Covering her own mouth quickly she stood up.

"Holy mother of something that makes sense..." she whispered touching her face, she looked different, younger. She looked like she had when she was sixteen. "What's happening?" she asked herself and began looking around. Everything looked different; she definitely wasn't in Los Angeles anymore.

Everyone was wearing really retro clothing. She looked down at herself to see she was wearing the same kind of thing, a pair of high waisted white wash denim jeans and a red long flair sleeved v-neck, which was tucked into the high waist of her pants, with a pair of brightly colored platforms.

"I must be dreaming again" Rebekah sighed and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them nothing had changed. Since closing her eyes didn't change anything she tried pinching herself, nothing. "Oh my God" she exhaled, this was actually happening.

Rebekah stood stunned for a moment before remembering her dream with the strange man, this was somehow his fault, she knew that much. She remembered him saying he wanted to play a game with her, mess with her head.

Rebekah had absolutely no idea what she was going to do with herself; she was sixteen again with no money and nowhere to live, in an unknown town in an unknown year.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little lost..." a young blonde woman carrying a small stack of books asked, prompting Rebekah to spin around to face her. She looked about sixteen, the same age as Rebekah and she too was wearing the foreign clothing.

"Yeah, I'm kinda new here and I have no idea how I got here..." Rebekah explained trying to force an optimistic smile. The other girl returned the smile with ease. Her smile comforted Rebekah and she couldn't quite understand why.

"Well, you look about my age so I'm guessing you should be on your way to school, like me. Come on I'll show you around... I'm Mary by the way, Mary Campbell" the young blonde woman introduced herself with another smile as she held out her hand.

Rebekah took Mary's hand and returned the smile effortlessly this time, "I'm Rebekah, or Bek or Beks, Camden" she introduced herself as well, a little more disjoined than Mary but still getting the same end result.

The pair began to walk on their way to Mary's school. Personally Rebekah wasn't looking forward to repeating school again, she had done it once and that was enough. "Mary, do you mind me asking where we are and possibly what the date is?" Bek asked carefully trying not to make Mary think she was insane. Mary looked to Rebekah with a slight frown.

"We're in Lawrence Kansas, April 7th 1971. So you really don't know how you got here huh?" Mary asked with a bit of a chuckle but then stopped when she realized how serious Rebekah was. "What about your parents, did they come with you?" Mary asked hoping that the girl standing with her hadn't escaped some mental institution.

Rebekah shook her head, "Last thing I remember was falling asleep in Los Angeles and having this-this dream. A man was in my room, his eyes were a weird yellow color and he said that he couldn't hurt me because I was dreaming but he wanted to 'play a game', to make me question myself and my surroundings. But when I woke up I was here. I know that probably sounds crazy..." Rebekah laughed half heartedly then looked to Mary who stopped with a serious look on her face.

Mary grabbed Rebekah's arm and began pulling her toward a suburban residential area. "Come with me, I need to, uh, grab something from my house..." Mary explained as she continued to drag Rebekah down the street.

When the girls reached what seemed to be Mary's house they stopped and Mary opened the door inviting Rebekah inside. "Mary, why aren't you at school?" a woman who seemed to be Mary's mother asked.

"Mom, where's dad? This is Rebekah Camden, I think she has a _problem_" Mary informed her mother, emphasizing the word 'problem' which seemed to make her mother get up quickly and go to find Mary's father.

"Rebekah, this is my mother and father, Deanna and Samuel Campbell" Mary introduced, "Why don't you tell them what you told me before?" Mary asked her with a hesitant smile and a gentle nod.

Rebekah hesitated but realized things couldn't really get much worse, so she recapped her story to them, this time including times and dates. All three Campbell's stood just watching Rebekah until Samuel turned to Mary, "So you think she is or the yellow eyed thing is?" he asked her letting her take some kind of lead.

"Definitely the yellow eyed man... But we don't know what he is yet" Mary replied, "Mom, can Rebekah stay with us? She kind of, well you heard the story, she doesn't have parents anywhere or a place to live..." she asked turning to her mother for confirmation on her request. Deanna looked to Samuel who nodded slightly then she looked back to her daughter and nodded.

"Rebekah honey, there is a spare room next to Mary's room. You can take that. Do you have any clothes or anything to unpack?" Deanna asked looking for some kind of bag. Rebekah shook her head.

"This is all I ended up with" Rebekah replied looking down at her clothes, she didn't mind them, but she much preferred her own clothing from 2003. Deanna nodded slowly with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, you can share with Mary until we can get you some more" she smiled and walked to the kitchen. "You girls better go get Rebekah settled in... Mary, I'll have to come down to the school and enroll Rebekah so we'll do that tomorrow" Deanna called from the kitchen.

"Could I please use your bathroom?" Rebekah asked Mary quietly, she nodded and directed Rebekah to where the bathroom was located, everything was very clean. Mary soon returned to the living room.

"Mary, we're going to have to train her, you know that, don't you?" Samuel whispered to his daughter, careful to avoid Rebekah's earshot. Mary nodded in reply but before she could verbally reply Rebekah emerged.

"We can all talk about it at the dinner table tonight" Mary suggested to her father with a generous smile. After getting the nod from her father Mary moved to join Rebekah, "Why don't I show you your room?" she proposed as she began to climb the stairs, Rebekah followed closely behind her.

The room was small. It contained a bed, drawers, a bedside table and lamp that was it. To Rebekah it seemed cozy and she didn't mind that it was little; she hoped she wouldn't have to stay too long.

"So you come from 2003?" Mary asked suddenly, sounding quite interested in the situation, as she sat down on the bed. Rebekah nodded with a slight smile as she remembered the day before she had ended up here.

"Yeah, I was living in 2003, aged 22 and attending UCLA, studying Law..." Rebekah sat down beside Mary. "Truth be told, I'm still not sure that this, right now, isn't a dream... I was pretty drunk when I had that dream..." Rebekah smiled guiltily.

Mary laughed "You miss it already don't you?" she asked putting a hand on Bek's shoulder to comfort her. Bek simply nodded and just stared at the floor.


	2. So You Hunt Deer?

Rebekah and Mary spent the day talking about Rebekah's life and then about 1971 and everything Mary could think of to tell her. The girls got along well and soon talk of the past turned to talk of their futures. About how Mary wanted to marry and have children then watch them grow up and not take any part whatsoever in the family business.

Before they knew it Deanna was calling everyone to dinner. "Girls, foods up!" she called from the bottom of the stairs before returning to the dining room. Both girls came down the stairs laughing and smiling then taking seats opposite each other at the table.

Everyone ate their food rather quickly and in complete silence. After dinner Rebekah noticed the Campbell's exchanging glances and she wasn't sure why. "Rebekah, have you heard of the boogie man, Dracula, things of that nature?" Samuel asked straight out, looking at Rebekah seriously.

"Dad!" Mary shrieked she couldn't believe her father, that that wasn't exactly the right way to go about it. "Well what he means is we're hunters..." Mary spoke softly with an uneasy look on her face which Rebekah already knew was a look Mary did not often display on her face.

"So, you hunt…? Deer?" Rebekah asked with a frown, not understanding why that would be something to bring up at the dinner table or to look so serious about.

"No, not exactly" Deanna interrupted, "Sweetie, there are strange things in this world..." she continued to try and explain before being cut off by her husband.

"...That need to be killed..." Samuel interrupted earning him annoyed looks from his wife and daughter and an utterly confused look from Rebekah. She was becoming more and more confused.

"What we're trying to say is that, well, the myths and legends... The boogie man, they're all real and well, we hunt them and get rid of them..." Mary finally got to the point and Rebekah's eyes widened; she thought that she was the crazy one.

"Okay, I'm not gonna judge because that would be hypocritical, but really?" Rebekah asked still not completely convinced. "What does this have to do with me? Why do I need to know this stuff?" she asked looking at each of the Campbell's in turn.

"Well, we think a demon brought you here and you need to be trained to protect yourself against him... Like learning Latin, hand to hand combat, how to shoot a gun and well, how to track him down..." Mary replied biting her lip anxiously.

"Oh I already know Latin, I mean, I'm guessing you mean rituale romanum and the Lord's Prayer, I already know both... I took Latin in University and I did kung fu for a while" Rebekah replied deciding that if this was a dream she may as well go along with it.

Samuel looked to the girl in front of him with an eyebrow raised, "You know a fair bit now don't you?" he asked impressed. Rebekah nodded with a half-smile, hoping this really was a dream.

"If it helps I also grew up going to a Catholic school... They were into the whole heaven, hell demons thing... That and I've seen 'The Exorcist'" Rebekah added with her eyebrows raised and a cheeky smile. That was Rebekah; she often referenced films and joked about when she really should be freaking out.

"Uh, you've seen the what?" Mary asked confused.

"The... Exorcist?" Rebekah replied slowly, suddenly realizing that maybe the movie hadn't come out just yet and if that was the case she had no idea how to explain it.

"Oh, you mean that book?" Mary asked innocently with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, that's what I meant" Rebekah ran with the idea and smiled uneasily.

"Well, it's settled then!" Samuel's voice boomed over the table, "Tomorrow we hunt... I found something in a news article yesterday, looks like our kind of thing" he added taking out a newspaper.

"After school, that is" Deanna interrupted then smiled, she always made sure that Mary was going to school and getting her education, not getting too caught up with the dangers of hunting.

Rebekah looked slightly worried and began to wonder if she dies in this 'dream' would it actually kill her? She wasn't sure and she didn't really want to take any chances. "Shouldn't I do some kind of training first?" she asked sounding more worried then she actually meant to.

"No need, as long as you can fight and recite an exorcism at the same time you'll be fine" Samuel replied as he placed the newspaper in front of her, "Tell me which one you think would be something _we_ should take care of?" he asked, Rebekah new this had to be some kind of test he was putting her through which made her really nervous.

She looked over the newspaper, there were a total of 5 articles; one was about a women who had crashed into a tree, another was about a man who was promoted, the third was about a county fair, the forth was the biggest on the page about a massacre and the last one was the smallest, it was about cattle going missing then turning up completely mutilated each night the cattle disappeared there was a storm.

Rebekah looked over them carefully for anything that seemed unexplainable, she was stuck between massacre and missing cattle but then she could explain them as well, some sicko may have escaped the mental hospital. Finally she pointed to the final article, about the cattle.

"What makes you think it's that one?" Samuel asked critically, his face was giving nothing away not telling her whether she was right or wrong or how to answer the question.

"Well, the storms and missing cattle could be coincidental but it makes me think twice when it says they were found mutilated when the day long storms end..." Rebekah replied sounding nervous and unsure of herself, she looked up to see Mary smiling then she looked to Samuel who was also smiling.

"Very good, cattle mutilation and lightning storms are also signs of demonic activity..." he informed her taking the newspaper back and standing from the table to retire to his study.

Rebekah smiled slightly and stood as both Mary and Deanna did. She helped them wash up in the kitchen as Mary and Deanna spoke generally about normal family things, school, friends and Deanna asked occasionally about whether Mary was seeing anyone. At the question Mary turned to Rebekah.

"Were you seeing someone? Did you leave someone behind?" she asked sounding slightly saddened at the thought, Mary seemed to always be kind and compassionate like that.

Rebekah shook her head, "No, not really..." she replied sadly and she wasn't sure why but an image of Brock appeared in her mind, making her sigh. Mary dropped the dish cloth and wrapped her arms around Rebekah.

"It's okay, we'll get you back to him" she smiled kindly, as if she had thought that Rebekah had lied when she said 'no'. "So, you didn't tell me about him before... Night mom" Mary smiled and grabbed Rebekah's hand, taking her back up to her room.

The girls spent the rest of the night talking about Brock and how Rebekah wasn't actually with him but she liked him, a lot. Both girls fell asleep on Rebekah's bed, sleeping on top of the blankets lying top to toe.

Deanna came in the next morning and shook her head with a smile on her face, "Girls, Mary, Rebekah, it's time to wake up... You have to get ready for school" she spoke in a warm tone. Rebekah woke up almost instantly and sat up to smile at Deanna; Mary tossed a little before sitting up and giving a yawn.

Deanna left the room so both girls got off the bed and headed to Mary's room where she chose out an outfit for Rebekah. The outfit was comprised of a beige high waisted skirt, a pale pink puffy sleeved top and a pair of low heeled beige boots. Rebekah showered before changing into them and clipping her fringe back on the top of her head.

Rebekah came down the stairs fully ready to go. Deanna handed her an over the shoulder bag full of books and smiled, "I've called the school...They've put you in all of Mary's classes" she informed as she passed her a brown paper bag with 'Rebekah' written on it which she assumed had her lunch in it.

Mary came down the stairs with her bag a few moments later; she grabbed her paper bag off of the bench before joining her mother and Rebekah. "Mary, look out for Rebekah okay? We don't want anything to happen that we could have prevented" Deanna spoke calmly but she sounded very serious, Rebekah had the feeling she was referring to the things she was told last night.

"Yes mom...Okay well, we've got to go. Love you" Mary replied before kissing her mother's cheek and dragging Rebekah away, "See ya daddy" she smiled as she passed her father.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Campbell" Rebekah called before being dragged out the front door.

The girls began to walk slowly toward the school and Mary began to talk about the teachers that she had. "Mr. Patrick is really nice, he lets you get away with almost anything..." she continued but Rebekah began to zone out as they came to the place where she had awoken the morning before.

Rebekah looked in the same window she had that morning, nothing had changed since then. She continued to walk with her head down, not realizing that Mary had walked ahead to catch up with a few of her friends expecting that Rebekah would followed.

She turned the corner that she had seen Mary turn almost 5 minutes ago. With her head still down she ran into someone and fell back, her books went everywhere and her backside was now aching.

"I'm so sorry" a young man apologized and gave Rebekah a warm smile as he reached a hand out to help her up. Rebekah looked up to see him as she took his hand, he looked no more than maybe 2 or 3 years older than she was.

"It's okay, it was my fault... Wasn't watching where I was going..." she replied quietly as she bent down to pick up her scattered things. The young man also bent down to help her; he picked up a knife that Rebekah didn't even know was in there, her eyes widened as he handed it back, hilt first.

Rebekah's hand shook as she took it back, she looked at it a moment before placing it carefully back in her bag. "Pays to be careful, I guess" the guy chuckled as they both stood up again. Rebekah looked down at the pavement, her cheeks going red.

"I didn't know that was in there actually" she replied with a chuckle as well before looking back up at the guy with a smile. He was actually fairly handsome and he seemed to have a bit of confidence.

"Rebekah?" Mary shouted from the school, which Rebekah could see just down the street a little further. Rebekah looked around the man to see Mary before looking at him again and smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she replied before taking a step around him only to be stopped when he took her arm and turned her around.

"Would you like to go out with me some time?" he asked with a smile, Rebekah was right when she had assumed he had confidence. She swallowed hard a moment, she wasn't quite sure that was a good idea.

"Um, I don't know, I..." Rebekah began to reply rather nervously all of a sudden, his hand was still around her wrist softly so she pulled it back gently.

"Well, I'll be down at the Harry's milk bar later on anyway... Meet me there if you're up for it, if not I understand..." he replied, still smiling kindly even though Rebekah had pulled away and was about to reject him.

"Uh, okay... I really have to go now" she replied with a forced smile before walking backward a little bit then stopping, "I don't even who you are" she finally spoke looking at him a small smile still playing on her lips.

A warm smile still graced his face as he chuckled, realizing he hadn't introduced himself and he had just asked out a girl who he didn't even know, "I'm John, John Winchester"


	3. He IS Kinda Cute

"I'm John, John Winchester" he replied standing completely still just watching Rebekah.

"Rebekah Camden" she replied with a smile before biting her lip, "Bye" she spoke quickly before she turned and began to run toward Mary who was now waiting for her a little closer than before.

"Who was that?" she asked looking to the corner that Rebekah had been talking to John on but he wasn't there anymore. Rebekah turned to look back as well before turning back to half smile at Mary.

"Just some guy, he asked me to meet him at Harry's this afternoon... I don't know if I should go" Rebekah replied automatically spilling everything to Mary, needing help with what she should do.

"You should definitely go, get your mind off of Brock... It's not like it is some big commitment" Mary replied with a smile as if she had been reading Rebekah's mind. "I'll help you get dressed up and you can make a real impression" Mary offered kindly as she walked back to the school.

Mary continued to prod about John through their first lesson so Rebekah explained. "I ran into him when I was coming around the corner, my things went everywhere and... Your mom put a _knife_ in my bag..." Rebekah hissed to Mary, Rebekah's eyes were big and she had no idea what to do about the situation.

Mary chuckled, "Self-defense Bekka" she replied as she wrote down the things the teacher had put up on the board.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and continued, "He helped me up then helped me pick my things up then he asked me if I wanted to go out with him some time..." she explained before pausing when the teacher looked at them.

"What, just like that? He didn't even know your name that is so romantic, love at first sight" Mary sighed happily with a smile on her face. Rebekah raised an eyebrow, love? Rebekah hadn't even thought about that.

"I don't think it's 'love'..." Rebekah replied before continuing her story, "I hesitated then he told me that he would be down at Harry's this afternoon and that he wants me to meet him then he said if I don't meet him he'll understand" Rebekah finished her story and looked at Mary who was looking at her.

"He likes you" she giggled before getting down to asking for detail, "So, what's his name? You left that out" she asked expectantly, Mary was excited for her friend.

"He said his name was John Winchester" Rebekah replied looking between Mary and the blackboard then down to her book.

"Ooooo John..." Mary giggled, "Is he cute? Do you like him? Are you going to meet him?" Mary bombarded Rebekah with a seemingly endless amount of questions before the teacher cleared his throat to get their attention then raised his eyebrow.

Both girls went silent until he turned around again. "Yeah, I guess, he is kind of cute but I don't know if I like him, I mean, he seems nice enough, I just don't know if I am going yet" she replied answering all three questions in a slightly disjointed sentence.

The girls stayed silent through their lessons until lunch. They walked out to a grass patch and sat down before grabbing out their lunch bags.

"Okay, I was thinking about it... You should definitely go, just to see him because maybe you just might like him but if not then you tell him and never have to see him again... You've got nothing to lose and a cutie to gain" Mary suggested simply using logic as she bit into an apple.

Rebekah thought about it a moment, Mary was right she had nothing to lose and if she did maybe like John then she had a lot to gain. "You're right...I think I am gonna go" Rebekah replied and smiled before taking a bite of a little cake that Deanna had sent in her lunch bag.

"That's great... I'll have to show you where Harry's is after school then I'll leave you if John is there but I'll be back to get you because I can't go home without you" Mary replied with a smile, she was really happy for Rebekah and anything that made Rebekah feel like she fitted in was great.

The day passed by slowly the topic of John didn't come up again until that afternoon. The final bell tolled so Mary and Rebekah began to walk back toward the place Rebekah hated going but she didn't know why. They reached the place she had woken up and Mary pointed across the road.

"That's Harry's" she explained but Rebekah had already picked that up by the signage on the front window.

Rebekah nodded she could already see John straight through the window, sitting on a stool at the counter of the small establishment. She took a deep breath she had no idea why she was so nervous.

"Is he there?" Mary asked she hadn't seen John before, only his back from a distance so she had no idea who he was. Rebekah nodded slowly then looked at Mary with an uneasy smile. "Well then I'll go; you'll be fine... You still have your knife?" she asked being cautious after reassuring Rebekah.

Rebekah felt around her bag for a little bit before nodding. She actually felt a little safer with the knife in her bag, knowing she had the ability to defend herself. Rebekah put a smile on her face and straightened up getting ready to go.

Mary enveloped Rebekah in a hug, "Good luck Bekka" she smiled and handed Rebekah a little bit of money before beginning to walk down the street, toward her friend's house.

Rebekah took one last steadying breath before crossing the road and opening the door to the milk bar. A small bell chimed making Rebekah look up at it, she actually liked the whole retro look, even though for the times this wasn't considered retro yet.

Rebekah looked back over at John who had looked up when he heard the bell; he smiled and stood from his stool. Rebekah returned the smile before moving over toward him.

"You came" John smiled sounding slightly relieved and happy about the fact she was there.

Rebekah shrugged a little with a smile, "I'd have to say thank my friend" she replied honestly before sitting down at a stool beside John.

John smiled, "Then I shall... Do you want something to drink?" he asked kindly, he already had a coffee sitting in front of him. Rebekah shrugged with an innocent smile; "One chocolate milkshake thanks Harry" John called to the guy at the register but continued to smile at Rebekah.

"You have a lot of confidence, you know that Winchester?" Rebekah asked with a smile as she crossed her legs and leant against the counter. John just smiled in response.

"Winchester, huh? Last name basis is it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk.

"Sorry, my dad was a marine... You can't help but adopt it but only when I am talking to guys..." Rebekah replied with an apologetic smile and a slight frown.

"I was a marine for a few years, just got back actually, so I am pretty much used to it..." John replied kindly, "What's your dad's name? Might know of him..." John asked sounding quite interested.

"Corporal Justin Camden, best on the field as he used to say" Rebekah laughed before realizing that she was in 1971, her father had begun his service almost 3 years ago.

John frowned, "What a coincidence, I knew a Justin Camden and his fiancée..."John began to explain.

"...Eleanora Hudson" Rebekah replied before she could stop herself, she wanted to kick herself for speaking when she should have just shut up but she also wanted to cry, in this reality her parents were alive.

"Uh, yeah... How did you know that?" he asked critically, trying to capture Rebekah's eyes but she was avoiding his.

"Lucky guess" she replied before looking at him, "Okay, maybe not a guess... I might tell you one day and you may understand, but not now" she added seriously keeping eye contact with John who smiled.

"Mysterious, I like that" John laughed kindly, "So, you're new around here, right? I haven't seen you before" he asked in an attempt to keep a comfortable conversation flowing.

"I thought you just came back? How do you know I haven't been here a few years?" Rebekah asked with eyebrow raised before she smiled, "Yeah as of yesterday" she replied to his question.

John nodded, "Well then yeah, definitely new...I've grown up in Lawrence, that's why I asked" he replied simply, Rebekah nodded as her milkshake was placed in front of her.

The pair continued to talk, laugh and get to know each other until it was almost closing time. "We're closing up now you two" Harry informed as he walked past cleaning the counter. Rebekah and John both nodded before standing and heading for the door.

"Thanks Harry" they both shouted and laughed before walking out the door and standing just outside on the street.

"I had fun this afternoon and I'm really glad you decided to come, even if your friend pushed you into it" John smiled at Rebekah who happened to be smiling back.

"I'm really glad I came too, even if I wasn't going to" Rebekah replied honestly with a slight chuckle.

"I'd really like to see you again, if I can" John admitted with a slightly nervous smile.

"I'd like that" Rebekah replied biting her lip and looking around a little bit.

"I'll be here again tomorrow afternoon after work" John informed Rebekah hoping she would decide to come again.

Rebekah smiled, "I'll see what I can do... If I don't get in trouble for being out this late" she replied chuckling then biting her lip again.

John nodded and smiled before leaning in and kissing Rebekah's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered before walking round the corner just as Mary came from the corner on the opposite end of the street.

"Hey Bekka, so sorry I am late, I got caught up at Melanie's house..." Mary apologized with an apologetic smile. "That's also our cover when we get home" she added with a cheeky smile.

"It's fine... Okay good cover" Rebekah replied still smiling, she could still feel the kiss that John had left on her cheek. She was surprised and glad that it went so well.

Mary asked all about the meeting with John the whole way home and Rebekah was happy to spare the details; it was good to have a friend like Mary who could listen but always knew the right things to say at the right time.

The girls reached Mary's house to a pair of unhappy parents. "Where have you girls been?" Samuel asked unimpressed, "We were supposed to start Rebekah on the field today" he added seriously.

"I'm sorry daddy, we got caught up at Melanie's doing homework after school" Mary replied sounding really sorry, Rebekah felt really bad because it was sort of her fault.

Samuel sighed, he knew it was normal teenage girl stuff but that was girls who didn't know about the things in this world, "Fine but tomorrow I want you both home straight after school to start working on this case" he gave in and returned to his study, he had already eaten dinner.

The girls entered the dining room where Deanna was sitting at the table going through old receipts and doing up an invoice. "Hello girls" she spoke rather sternly, not looking up from what she was doing.

Mary and Rebekah sat down either side of Deanna, "I'm sorry mom but Rebekah had a date at Harry's, she has another tomorrow..." Mary explained and Rebekah looked at her, what happened to the cover? Deanna looked between Rebekah and Mary then sighed.

"You'll have half an hour tomorrow to tell this young man that you can't be there then I need you to get back home because training you is serious Rebekah, what if this demon comes after you again?" Deanna asked seriously then sighed again. "Well, who is this young man? Is he nice?" she asked with a smile.

Rebekah nodded and Mary hugged her mother, "Thank you mom, promise we'll be home by 4" she replied before taking Rebekah upstairs.

They sat and gossiped about the events of the day and the new people that Rebekah had met at school for almost two hours before retiring to their rooms for sleep finally ending, what turned out to be a pretty good day.


	4. First 'Hunt'

_Rebekah woke with a jump, she was breathing hard almost as if she had just been in a nightmare. She sat up and rolled her neck before looking around and realizing she was not only 22 again but back in her room on campus. She jumped to her feet quickly; she was wearing her favorite dress and shoes that she had passed out in._

_Rebekah took a deep breath before turning around only to jump back. "Are you having fun yet? The game has only just begun my dear" the man with yellow eyes, Azazel, smiled evilly._

"_What the hell is this stupid game!?" Rebekah asked angrily, "Who else is in this game?" she continued to ask another question before receiving a reply._

_Azazel clicked his tongue and shook his head before replying, "I can't tell you that Bekka" he replied using her nickname as if to insinuate that they were friends, "But it would seem as though you are enjoying yourself" he commented simply with a slight shrug._

_Rebekah frowned she was definitely not 'having fun' she was making the best of what was thrown at her, "Mary? Is Mary part of your sick twisted game? Deanna, Samuel... John?" Rebekah asked all at once beginning to freak out a little bit._

_Azazel raised an eyebrow, "You catch on quick kid but they're only a part of the game because of you... For now" he replied before disappearing into a black smoke that covered all of Rebekah's sight._

Rebekah jolted into an upright position, her breathing was fast and her body was shaking slightly with anger more than anything else. This demon or whatever he was, was really beginning to piss Bekka off, for starters he sends her back to 1971 now he's gonna mess with the people she has met.

Rebekah looked at the clock; it was a little after 6 so she decided to get up. She showered and redressed in the clothing she had worn when she first awoken in 1971, Deanna had washed them for her. She sheathed the knife she had been given then strapped it around her waist and hid it under her jacket.

She snuck down the stairs and out the front door quietly just to go for a walk to clear her head. The streets were pretty much empty as Rebekah walked; she headed to the only places she really knew. She made her way toward the school which led her to Harry's, it hadn't opened yet but it made her smile.

She had a really good time with John that afternoon and she really did like him but then her smile fell as she remembered that she wouldn't be able to see him again in the coming afternoon. Rebekah shook her head, shaking away the thoughts, and sighed before continuing to walk.

As she walked she began to pass the one thing that was actually open at 6.30 in the morning, a mechanics garage that was beside a gas station. Rebekah sighed as she continued to walk, trying to memorize as much of Lawrence as she could, with the uncertainty of not knowing how long she would be there for.

"Bek? Rebekah!" a familiar voice came from the garage and made her turn around. She saw John jogging toward her which made her smile. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked referring to the fact she was walking for no reason at 6.30 in the morning.

Rebekah shrugged, "I just needed to walk... So this is the garage, huh?" she asked and looked at the garage behind John again. "Who is that guy staring at us?" Rebekah asked looking at John with a slightly freaked out smile.

John laughed as he looked over his shoulder, "He is Mike Guenther, the other apprentice that had to be here at six" he explained with a shake of his head as he looked at Rebekah.

Rebekah laughed a moment then sighed, "I'm glad I caught you this morning...I can't go to Harry's this afternoon" Rebekah pouted slightly as she told him. "The family I'm staying with would like me to participate in a family activity" she explained vaguely.

John nodded slightly saddened, "I understand... Can I still see you again? What about Saturday? We'll go to the cinema..." he suggested with an eyebrow raised, he was hopeful.

Rebekah smiled and nodded, "I'd like that... I gotta go now though, got to be back before anyone wakes up..." Rebekah explained with yet another sigh.

"Well okay, I gotta get back to work as well... I'll pick you up at say 1 in the afternoon on Saturday... Where are you staying?" John asked with high spirits.

"The Campbell residence, 2nd street on the left off the main road, 4 houses down" Rebekah explained with a smile before leaning up and kissing John's cheek, "See ya" she whispered still in close proximity to John before pulling back and with a final smile she began to walk back to Mary's.

Rebekah got back and opened the door quietly; she closed it again quietly behind her before turning around to see Deanna with an eyebrow raised. Rebekah jumped slightly then bit her lip.

"Rebekah why were you outside?" she asked firmly. Rebekah didn't say a word she just looked down and bowed her head slightly. "Honey, I know you miss where you're from but we're trying our best to help you... Come here" Deanna opened her arms for Rebekah to walk into them and very slowly she did. Deanna wrapped her in a motherly hug, "It's okay, sweetie" she whispered.

Rebekah didn't know why but she started to cry in Deanna's arms. It had been years since her mother had died and she hadn't cried about it for almost as long but something about the hug and the age Bekka was at again brought back memories.

"Samuel is just waking Mary now, neither of you are going to school today... We're getting you into the hunt, okay?" Deanna asked with a warm smile as she held her hands gently on Rebekah's shoulders.

Rebekah sniffled but nodded, her red eyes made it hard to see properly but she didn't mind so much after all what was there to see? "Okay" Rebekah whispered before Deanna seated her at the dining table.

Mary came down the stairs quickly, "Where's Bekka?" she asked as she ran into the dining room but then stopped and smiled when she saw Rebekah, "Dad said you had run away" she informed as she sat down across from her. Samuel and Deanna joined them at the table in a business like fashion. Samuel didn't acknowledge the fact that Rebekah had come back or left to begin with.

"I looked into the case a little further by going down to the site of the mutilations, I spoke to one of the farmers who told me that the storms have become of regular occurrence, happening every three days and lasting at least 6 hours... The cattle disappear within the first hour and show up again around half an hour before it ends" Samuel began to explain passing each piece of paper to Rebekah who was trying to take in as much as possible.

Rebekah nodded; "Could it be demons causing chaos for the sake of causing chaos?" she asked trying to get into the discussion but not really knowing how. "Or are they working up to something more?" she asked taking a different approach.

Samuel smiled, "Each storm another 3 cows are taken in the same amount of time... So they are building up to something bigger..." Samuel replied quite impressed with how fast Rebekah was catching on.

"So maybe they're practicing for something... Like a mass possession?" she asked putting out the most random of ideas that sounded viable, well as viable as something could sound when talking about demons.

Samuel frowned, he hadn't thought about that, he went to say something but before he could Rebekah was looking at the map. "The pattern creates a circle around Lawrence... So whatever they are planning, I'm betting it'll happen in the centre of the circle" Rebekah spoke sounding almost confident with her thesis.

Samuel nodded, that seemed fair enough. "Where will they strike next?" he asked as he watched her look at the map.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed at the map for a moment then her finger came down on a farm, the only one that had not yet been hit. "There is only one cattle farm left until they go for the big plan...That means we've only got one chance..." Rebekah whispered growing quickly in concern.

Samuel nodded, "That's right, we do have one chance and going by the pattern of every three days, the storm is due tomorrow which means we have until then to prepare" Samuel concluded as he stood up, "I don't believe we should bring Rebekah with us on this one... It seems to be bigger than I had originally anticipated" he spoke seriously with a slight concern showing in his tone.

"But dad..." Mary began to rebut but her father stopped her.

"No 'buts' Mary, Rebekah will stay here while we deal with this problem, we'll equip her with anything she may need just in case the demons do try their plan early" Samuel spoke sternly, leaving no room for argument from anyone at the table. After silence from the other three at the table Samuel spoke again, "Then it's settled" he finished and walked off to his study once more to collect the necessary equipment.

Mary sighed, "He's probably right, I mean what if the demon that sent you here is there? We don't want you to get hurt..." she spoke barely above a whisper, Deanna nodded in agreement with everything her daughter said.

"We won't leave you unprepared though... You'll have the necessary weaponry as well as anything you may need to know written on paper" Deanna added trying to reassure Rebekah before she too stood and joined her husband in his study, squeezing Rebekah's shoulder on her way past.

Mary smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry you won't get to see John today" she whispered knowing what it was like when your parents decided that a hunt was more important than being a regular teenager.

Rebekah shrugged with hardly any emotion on her face, "I saw him this morning... We're going out on Saturday" she replied before cracking a smile at Mary and standing up. "I have to brush up on my Latin" she added before grabbing a piece of paper that had been shoved in front of her and retreating to her room.

Mary laughed as she followed her, "You're sneaky" she laughed and shook her head as she listened to Bekka read out the exorcism perfectly.

Later that day Samuel was packing his car with the necessary items; guns, knives, holy water, rosary, etc. While Deanna set up Rebekah's room with the same things and making sure she knew where everything was.

"Okay it's time to go" Samuel announced as he re-entered the house. They had decided to go a day earlier to make sure they would be there for when the storm hit. "Come on, Deanna, Mary!" Samuel called in a slight rush.

Mary, Rebekah and Deanna came down the stairs ready. "See ya Bekka" Mary said her goodbye and gave Rebekah a hug, "I'll call you when the storm comes" she whispered before pulling back and smiling.

Deanna and Samuel spoke their goodbyes before taking Mary out of the house with them. Rebekah felt kind of out of place, she had only been in this year for 3 days and she had already made it like a home for herself, she had a best friend, a guy she really liked and she was being trusted alone in someone else's house.

Rebekah sat down in a chair in the living room and began to read 'The Exorcist' which she found slightly ironic considering she was using a sheet of paper with an exorcism on it as a book mark.

The skies had grown dark but Rebekah hadn't noticed behind the curtains, she kept her mind on the book which she had read most of already. Feelings of anxiousness and anticipation rose in her stomach, she wondered what was to come and whether the Campbell's would make it back.

The phone rang making Rebekah jump, she stood cautiously and walked over to answer it, "Hello, Campbell residence, Rebekah speaking" she answered, her voice shaking slightly at who or what could be on the other end of the line.

It was Mary, "It's started Bekka, the storm, it's come early but it's moving... Mom and Dad are caught up fighting and I can't get back... They're heading for-" the phone cut off, Rebekah slammed the phone down and ran to the window to open the curtain.

Mary was right, the storm was moving and it seems it was heading straight for the centre of Lawrence. Rebekah's heart started to race, this storm was coming and she had to stop it. She ran up to her room and began to collect the things she may need.

She grabbed her bag and ran into the street; the storm had come in strong. In the distance Rebekah could hear people screaming in terror and it was only growing nearer. Three people walked down the street toward Rebekah confidently. She took a deep breath and went over the exorcism in her head.

"Rebekah Camden" one of the demons announced quite loudly. "Yes, we know who you are... Azazel boasts" he added. A woman walked up to Rebekah and began playing with her hair.

"It's a shame we're gonna have to hurt a pretty little girl like you" she hissed near Rebekah's ear.

Rebekah let out an uneasy chuckle, "Good luck" she hissed before grabbing the woman's arm and flipping her over before pouring holy water on her and surrounding her with salt. She began whispering the exorcism quickly but she couldn't get far before one of the two men came at her.

Rebekah was thrown across the street and into a tree, knocking the wind out of her "That's gonna hurt in the morning" she whispered to herself. She pulled herself up as quickly as she could, knowing she couldn't show weakness but it hurt like hell.

While the demons advanced she began yelling the exorcism, the woman twitched unnaturally, becoming more and more violent the further through the exorcism that Rebekah got. An unearthly screamed filled the air before a cloud of black smoke drifted into the air and disappeared.

The woman fell to the ground; the two men couldn't have cared less as they continued to advance on Rebekah. She continued to shout the exorcism and throw holy water which seemed only to make them angrier. One of the men jumped toward Rebekah and they began to fight, like Samuel had taught her, she didn't stop reciting the exorcism.

The demon got a few good hits in before finally not being able to hold on any longer and disappearing in a cloud of smoke, his body hit the ground and Rebekah looked to the last remaining demon, he must have been strong to have lasted this long.

Rebekah began to back away slowly but the demon ran at her, she was out of holy water so she just threw salt at him; she was now screaming the exorcism with fear. The demon cocked his head and laughed before throwing her against a tree making her stop the exorcism momentarily.

She continued to be held to the tree by an invisible force. Rebekah tried to struggle against it but there was no use. The man reached her, shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Dearest Rebekah, I am going to have an immense amount of fun-" the demon was cut off by a twitching; Rebekah had started whispering the exorcism again but more quickly.

"Like that don't you bitch" she laughed between breaths then continued exorcising. She pulled her leg from the invisible force before kicking the demon in the stomach. She fell from the tree and moved closer to the demon that was now on all fours vomiting smoke.

Rebekah finally finished the exorcism; smoke filled the air and swirled around Rebekah a little bit before disappearing. The sound of a slow clapping filled the street Rebekah turned to see another man leaning against a tree. He moved toward Rebekah and she stood vigilantly, blood running from her lip.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out... So I'll have to fix that... Make it as if it never happened..." he spoke with a much defined British accent. He stood right in front of Rebekah and smirked evilly before hitting her over the head.

Rebekah fell to her knees before falling to the ground, through her blurred vision she saw the man walk away. He stood at the end of the street and clicked his fingers. Everything went black.

"Bekka, Bek, Rebekah?" Mary whispered trying to wake her. Rebekah opened her eyes wearily; she was in a bit of pain. "Mom she's awake!" Mary called over her shoulder.

Deanna rushed over with a damp cloth. "Hey honey, just stay still..." she whispered as she placed the cloth on Rebekah's forehead.

"You did good kid" Samuel commented with a nod from the corner of the room.

Rebekah coughed a little then pulled herself up with a wince; her head hurt the most because she had a lump on the side of her forehead from where she had been hit to knock her out.

"What happened? Did we win?" Rebekah asked sleepily as she rubbed her head a little bit.

Samuel chuckled, "Yeah, we got 'em... They won't be coming around here for a long time" he replied with an admiration for the fact that Rebekah was more concerned with the hunt than the pain.

Rebekah sighed and lay back down. Well her first hunt was not really hunting down anything but the fight came to her and in Rebekah's opinion as long as everyone lived it went pretty well.


End file.
